DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the Investigator's Abstract) The long-term objective of this proposal continues to be the training of researchers who will be able to apply the approaches of modern biological and chemical research to the solution of toxicological problems. This proposal represents a multi-disciplinary research training program including both pre- and postdoctoral training experiences. Twenty-four faculty from 13 different departments/ divisions from several colleges will participate in this program. These faculty routinely collaborate together through the NIEHS funded Southwest Environmental Health Sciences Center, a component of the Center for Toxicology. The essential elements of this program is designed to: 1) Provide a diverse and extensive laboratory experience in the student's course work prior to beginning research. This is meant to insure that the introductory laboratory experience of students meets a uniformly high standard, and that the program, rather than the individual research advisors, will bear this responsibility. 2) Teach the basic principles of biological and chemical sciences as applied to toxicology. This preparation includes biochemistry and molecular biology, physiology, pharmacology, xenobiotic metabolism, cell and organ function, pathology, and modern instrumentation as a preparation for the increasing sophistication and diversity of toxicology. 3) Teach specialized topics in toxicology to prepare students for careers in toxicology and environmental health sciences. 4) Allow the student the option to specialize in allied areas through course work, laboratory rotations and research. Such areas could include reproductive biology, neuroscience, immunology, pharmacology, chemistry, entomology, etc. 5) Integrate the student into the established research program of one of the faculty, where the student will learn to apply the scientific method to complete an original dissertation research project in such areas as molecular and cellular mechanisms of tissue injury, biotransformation of environmental chemicals, toxicology of metals, environmental genetics/chemical carcinogenesis. A critical component of this experience will be the oral and written presentation of results and conclusions in an effective and clear manner.